


ANNOUNCEMENT FOR CERTAIN STORIES!!

by MeggieChan16



Category: None - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:41:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24210784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeggieChan16/pseuds/MeggieChan16
Summary: Just something for you all to know.





	ANNOUNCEMENT FOR CERTAIN STORIES!!

**Author's Note:**

> Also;
> 
> Maar - But
> 
> Nu - Now

ALRIIIIGHT!

Hallo everyone. I realized that I haven't really updated any stories or put up any new chapters recently, especially now with what is going on and everyone being at home a whole lot. Maar, I have some things to say; I will be discontinuing 'A Love for Creepypasta.' That might not be the most exciting news, but I have good reasoning for that. I have rewritten and added a few things to that lovely little story, but will not be posting it up on here. I have found a new platform/website to post that kind of story on and it works out pretty well. Nu, I will not be all like 'oh, you should come check it out and this shite and that shite' but no, I will not say that because I feel that is just kinda bad/weird in a way? I will say that it is completed even though it is not. 'Butterflies of Passion' will also be marked as completed because I have rewritten and added a few things to it as well.

The same goes for 'Asylum of Glass' and 'Play, Stop, Fast-Forward' too. I just feel like stories like those that have some explicit things such as sex, extreme violence/murder, death and all those things might belong on something else that technically won't get me messed up in a way. That is why I kind of came from Wattpad with the Creepypasta story(ies) because of how much they changed up with posting those kinds of stories and it got out of control and confusing for me which caused me to come here. Do not worry though, I will still post other stories/update chapters for the stories I already have on here that you guys seem to like a lot! I just wanted you all to know that I will no longer be updating/finishing those stories I have mentioned onto this website.

That is all I have to say, however if you _would_ like to know where I am putting those new stories up on, just let me know and I will provide it.

Goodbye my lovelies! Stay safe and healthy!


End file.
